ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Archives *﻿Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ ''Emergency Archive: Due to technical difficulties (new messages were in big text all the time, and I couldn't fix it), I have archived my talk page early.'' [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Crossover Could Stan be in it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson R Why do you keep editing pages that start with R? Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Replacing the Activity Feed Perhaps we should replace the Activity Feed with something like Poll of the Week since it is always on the right hand side of the site. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Word bubble Main Page Hello Roads. Do you have any ideas of things we can put on the main page to fill up empty space? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you give me Corkshot? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Well...the featured series already advertises series, but the newsletter is a good idea. Although that still leaves a chunk of space. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Alien I was wondering if I could use him. 2. Why are you working like 24/7? RE RE RE Ultimate Alien Thanks! I just was on until like midnight and the New Edits thing said Blah Blah Edited by Roads repeatingly. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country USA. And it says like a few seconds ago. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country Oh my god. I'm scared now. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Poll Hey,how do you make a Poll like in your blog? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 10:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Competition Hi, roads, I am running a competition for my series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, and I was hoping you might like to partake in it and that you could help get word out about it. Thanks so much it is on my blog. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages What's an info page? Do you mean an infobox like this: Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 11:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dred 10 The reason I had the series tag was because Mark X. Levin's alias is Dred 10. But your the admin and you decide whats needed and whats not; so Thanks I guess for the move.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC)